1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable blower for cleaning a garden, a plant site, or the like by blowing away fallen leaves, refuse, and the like to collect them in a place where they can be easily cleaned.
2. Prior Art
For the purpose of, for example, collecting fallen leaves, refuse, and the like in a garden or the like to a place where they can be easily cleaned, a blower is conventionally used. Specifically, a cleaning work or the like is performed in such a manner that a pressed air generated by the rotation of a blower fan by a driving force of a driving motor is discharged as a high-speed air flow via a nozzle of a blower to the ground or the like to blow away and collect fallen leaves, refuse, and the like. Such a blower for cleaning is conventionally of a backpack type. When a high power is used, the weight is accordingly heavy and it is laborious. When the blower is mounted on moving means such as a carriage, a heavy blower which can generate a high power can be easily moved. In the case of changing the air discharging direction of a nozzle, however, it is necessary to change the nozzle position by moving the blower with the moving means in the lateral and vertical directions and it is more laborious. Since an internal combustion engine such as a two-cycle gasoline engine is used for the driving motor, it is very noisy at the time of the work. It makes not only the worker but also the neighborhood feel unpleasant. Since an exhaust is emitted, it is unavoidable for the worker to perform the work in such adverse environment.